1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with a deep trench isolation (DTI) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) are widely used in a variety of applications. The devices utilizing CMOS image sensors are, for example, digital cameras, mobile phone cameras, and etc. In an image sensor device, pixels are arranged in a substrate, which may include photodiodes, and lights are absorbed and converted into electrical signals.
However, CMOS image sensors may suffer from issues of such as cross-talk when isolation between pixels is poor. Therefore, it is desired to develop improved image sensor devices with deep trench isolations (DTI) for providing good isolation between pixels.